With the premise that the principles governing the behavior of biological macromolecules can be incorporated into relatively small molecules in solution, a series of models for allosteric effects are proposed. Specifically, the first non-enzymatic molecule to show binding cooperativity in solution will be tested for its transport properties. Special attention will be focused on its behavior in a solution phase circulating between two solid phases. A molecular system expected to show temperature-dependent cooperativity is proposed and details concerning its synthesis and testing are described. Its mechanism of action is intended to provide a new model for temperature response and regulation. Finally, a molecule designed to show negative cooperativity is proposed. All of these systems make use of macrobicyclic crown ethers in which information between two remote sites is transmitted through conformational changes induced by binding.